Mission for the Hatake's
by harvestangel99
Summary: Konoha's dynamic Husband/Wife Team head out on new mission -One shot- -Complete- My entry for The 2014 KakaSaku May Flowers Challenge on Dreamwidth


**_Mission For the Hatake's_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**_A/N: This is my entry for the KakaSaku Flowers Challenge over on Dreamwidth. It is also my first time entering a piece for a challenge, so I am not sure how well I've done. I really wanted to give it a try though so here it is! Reviews are always appreciated but lurk if you wish. Also concrit is always welcome! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Xx Harvest xX_**

"Your mission is actually rather simple, it's the rarity of the item you will be obtaining that makes this an S-Rank Mission. The Yamanaka Clan need this item and are willing to pay the S-Ranked Fees as they have no available Clansmen to undertake it. Here is the scroll. Inside are the mission details, destination, and a summary and photo of the item. Are you both clear?" Tsunade asked the pair in front of her.

The pair in question was Konoha's only husband/wife mission partnership, The Hatake's. Kakashi and Sakura had started dating six months following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War, then marrying a year later than that. They proved to the Hokage and the Council (although the Council was the only one who needed convincing) time and time again that they were to able to focus and work as Shinobi not spouses while out in the field, before being allowed to become a partnership.

"Hai" they answered their leader.

"Dismissed" Tsunade replied.

The two shinobi climbed out the window of the office earning a brief chuckle from their esteemed Kage.

"The bloody brat is definitely rubbing off on her'' The blonde haired woman muttered to herself.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi took to the tree tops upon leaving the village. After Tsunade's Summons they had returned to the Hatake Compound that Kakashi had refurbished during their engagement. They read the scroll then grabbed their prepacked mission packs before heading out.

"So Anemone flowers then? Did your study those in Kunoichi classes Sak?" Kakashi looked over towards his beryl eyed wife.

"Yeah we studied them more in depth than other flowers, they are the most rare flowers in the Shinobi Nations. They have all sorts of legends attached to them, such as their petals only closing when rain is coming and being the homes to fairies among others."

"So we just pick them and place them in the storage scroll"

"Uh-huh, the scroll holds them in a sort of stasis until we deliver them at the end of the mission. That way they won't wilt or die before we return." The pair continued on in a companionable silence.

* * *

Five days later Sakura and Kakashi arrived on the furthest borders of The Land of Wind. Two days before the had stopped in Wind's Hidden Village Suna to inform Gaara of their mission who as Kazekage had granted his permission.

A small patch of the beautiful Anemones sat just in front of them. Sakura gasped when she saw the rare "windflower" something she had never thought she'd see. Kakashi was less impressed.

"I've seen more beautiful flowers than that" He scoffed.

Sakura whacked her husband around his head with an angry twitch of her forehead. She loved the man but sometimes he drove her crazy.

"Shut up Kakashi, you don't know anything about flowers" Sakura brushed her regrown pink hair back over her shoulders as she crouched down to pick them carefully.

She stood to place them in the scroll her silver haired jounin held open for her then motioned to him to seal it. No sooner than he done so a bunch of rogue shinobi appeared trying to take down Kakashi and Sakura both of whom were very well known.

The rogue shinobi were fairly well ranking but were still no match for Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Sakura. The two disposed quickly of the nukenin before heading back to Konoha.

* * *

They had arrived back in Village Hidden in the Leaves and were again standing in front of their Hokage who this time had Naruto at her side training him to be Hokage. They gave their report including where they left the bodies of the nukenin if she wanted to dispatch ANBU hunternin. They then said goodnight to Tsunade and Naruto before heading home and falling asleep in the others arms, glad to be able to work alongside as well as live together.

END


End file.
